stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enslaved Giant
''"The inhabitants of No Man's Land were known to be a race of large men with gargantuan proportion." - In-game description about the No Man's Land level of Stick War 1. '' '' Description Enslaved Giants were formerly Giants, a gargantuan race of men originally inhabiting a land fittingly referred to as "No Man's Land" on account of the fearsome men who wandered the lonely sands. When several Giants were defeated by Order, many of their members were enslaved and trained to hurl huge boulders at the enemy. This opened a new field of warfare that the world had never seen before. Most Enslaved Giants hate Order with all their tiny minds can muster, seen in how Giants desperately try to break out of their prison in the Order base. However, when they are sent to battle, they know they have no means of escaping Order's grasps, because of their chains. History '' ''The first enslaved Giants of Order never threw boulders, preferring instead to wield their clubs. In the first war, they helped the Order Empire destroy the opposing alliance of nations. The first true Enslaved Giants were seen during the Rebel War when a Giant attacked one of Order's camps. It was quickly defeated and enslaved, causing the first skirmish in the Order-Chaos War. Chosen Weapon Order wondered what they could arm their captured giants with. They couldn't give them a club, because crawlers were to fast to hit, and they certainly couldn't give them dead Swordwrath. Each race decided to try something except for Magikill and Merics. The Swordwrath gave the Giants large swords, but the giants quickly broke their expensive blades by using them as clubs. The Speartons tried giving Giants armor and a spear, but the giant could no longer move. Archidons then tried a ranged way: they recognized that a giant could never use a bow, but they discovered the Giants could throw boulders due to their size and strength; The boulders simply crushed the enemy. In order to ensure the enslaved Giants had ammunition, large baskets of boulders were strapped to their back. Stats In Battle People who are not people can be made bigger by their ability, Giant Growth, making them bigger and stronger. It afraid date with world. Strengths Giants have an extremely high amount of health, allowing them to walk past enemy's front lines. Their boulders deal a huge amount of damage. Combined with the stun the boulders cause, Giants are a force to be reckoned with. Weaknesses Giants are extremely slow-moving, and unlike their Chaos counterparts, they do not deal splash damage. If a large amount of fast enemy forces decided to rush past one's giants and attack one's miners, they would likely succeed, because it would be hard for giants just to travel back to their statue to defend. This problem increases the larger the map is. The best way to kill him is to attack him with either a mass of upgraded Swordwrath to overwhelm or Speartons for durability. Deads are also highly effective as the Poison will hurt an Enslaved Giant much more than most other attacks. Giants are also extremely expensive; they cost three times as much gold as the next most-expensive Order unit, the Magikill. Trivia *Could not sort Order new *There are no seen attempts by Chaos to free the Giants from slavery. *The chains around an enslaved giant may not look like its attached to anything but looking closely to the legs the chains are together,and we can assume the arm chains are there but the arm is covering the other. **Order's giants fear their masters so much that they believe escape is impossible, because they do not realize that they are so much stronger than the common Order soldier. **Strangely, the Enslaved Giant Can throw infinite boulders, even though it looks like only a single boulder in the basket on its back. Category:Order units Category:Micro and Macro